1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and method of adjusting a 3D image therein, and more particularly, a display apparatus and method for adjusting a 3D stereoscopic image. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for if a stereoscopic shape of a flexible display unit is changed by an external physical force, adjusting a 3D stereoscopic image in accordance with the changed stereoscopic shape of the flexible display unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A 3-dimensional (hereinafter abbreviated 3D) stereoscopic image technology indicates a technology of representing a depth of an object, a spatial shape information and the like in an image as if the object is actually seen via human eyes unlike the conventional 2D planar image.
The 3D stereoscopic image technology is applicable to various fields such as information communications, medical industry, educational training, military technology, animations, virtual reality, CAD, industrial technologies and the like. Further, the 3D stereoscopic image technology is the basic core technology of next generation 3D stereoscopic multimedia information communications required in common for the various fields.
Generally, a 3D effect perceived by a human is generated by a thickness variation of a crystalline lens depending on a position of an object to be observed, an angle difference between both eyes and a target, position and shape differences between a target seen via a left eye and a target seen via a right eye, a disparity generated from a motion of a target, an effect attributed to psychology and memory and the like.
In particular, binocular disparity is generated as both eyes of a user are situated by being spaced apart from each other in a space about 6 cm˜7 cm in-between and may become a major factor of the 3D effect. A target is seen with an angle difference attributed to the binocular disparity. In particular, when a target is seen with an angle difference attributed to the binocular disparity, images entering both eyes are different from each other due to the angle difference. After the two images have been delivered to the brain via retinas, the brain merges the two information precisely to sense an original 3D stereoscopic image.
The 3D stereoscopic image technology is applied to such a device as a mobile phone, a TV, a monitor and the like by being combined with one of a liquid crystal display (LCD), a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a flexible display and the like. However, the stereoscopic image technology is still limited in nature.